


and i am thankful for the love these rocks have always given

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England is reading, and Portugal feels awfully ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i am thankful for the love these rocks have always given

The rain pelts the house into a static silence only to be disturbed by cuts of lightning shattering outside sending glaring flashes through the curtains and rattling the windowpane. It's all strangely calming and familiar, like waves crashing against the side of rocks, the rush of water akin to the hushed drum of the rain and the impact to that of rolling thunder. Typical of London weather. Julio tosses in bed. It's been raining for the better part of the morning and early afternoon, and they have yet to leave the confines of sheets. Not that he's complaining, but it's beginning to make him restless just lying there in such an idled lull with the Londoner silently reading and not saying a word aside from the mumbled commentary he is prone to make when he's got a book in front of him.  
  
Julio props himself up on his elbow, bites back a yawn, and cards his fingers through his tangled strands. He's sure to be sporting some terrible bed hair if the count of how many times his fingers came in contact with knots could be any indication. ( _Arthur isn't looking any better than him, shaggy blond sticking up every which way, but Julio has to remind himself that often than not his hair always looks like that._ ) Arthur seems to be completely engrossed with the book, the brunet observes with slight amusement and a perk of his lips. Evergreens skim the pages, catching every word and hanging onto each sentence before he turns the page. Sometimes he sighs or furrows his overly bushy brows. Other times he scrunches up his nose and purses his lips, hums lowly depending on something or another. As entertaining as it is to watch the emotions skip across Arthur's face, Julio is utterly bored and feels awfully ignored.  
  
"Inglaterra," it comes out a bit scratchy, and his voice cracks, so he clears his throat, swallows a few times because his mouth is too dry, tries again. Arthur hums again as if attempting to acknowledge the man beside him, but Julio is 100% positive he didn't try very hard and from the way he brings the book a little bit closer, cradles it against his chest, confirms it. The Portuguese sits up with a frown adorning his tanned face. " _Arthur_?"  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Arthur turns another page without batting an eye Julio's way.  
  
Oh.  
  
Okay.  
  
That's fine.  
  
Julio gives a snuff of air through his nose and, as gracefully as he can wrapped in sheets, stumbles over the Brit's out-stretched legs and nestles himself right between them, hands at his thighs, and face dangerously close to his clothed crotch.  
  
 _Ah, now **that** got his attention._  
  
And a soft ' _oomph_ ' leaves Julio's lips when the hard spine of the thick book thumps on his head. He glances up at a weary-eyed Arthur and can't help but smile coyly, hides it by pressing a dry kiss to his navel, "Julio, what are you doing? If you don't mind, I'm trying to read."  
  
"And so he speaks," he mutters against his belly and trails kisses along the plane of warm skin at his reach, "And as a matter of fact, I do mind," his thumbs rub circles just under the sleeve to his boxers, and he pushes his legs farther apart to make more room for his body to sink in between, "You've read that goddamned book before, Kirkland; put it away."  
  
Julio doesn't miss the way his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows repeatedly, feels a certain jolt when Arthur's eyes are all on him. Alas, gaze narrowed, Julio works a scowl on his face matching the one on Arthur's as he tries to block the brunet's face with the book in his hand. Shakespeare's _Hamlet_ meets his glare dead on; it's not backing down.  
  
"Yes, well--it's one of my favorites, _sue me_ ," Julio rolls his eyes and settles with kissing along the patch of skin, occasionally grazing his teeth along the salty flesh, his fingers slip higher up his thighs, teasing sensitive areas, "Julio, you're in the way, _please_ \--"  
  
With a frustrated sigh, Julio sits back moving his hands to the Brit's bony hips to anchor himself. Arthur thinks he's given up and gladly takes the opportunity to settle his book back against his chest as before. The Portuguese cannot deny that he is quite sexually frustrated with the situation; he digs his fingers into the blond’s hips hard enough for him to notice.  
  
He outright pouts.  
  
"Do you not find me attractive anymore?" Julio asks solemnly; Arthur raises a brow and turns his bedhead up to eye the man dejectedly looming below him. It's sort of adorable seeing Arthur so rumpled. The flickering urge to make a right mess out of him flares; Julio feels his lips twitch.  
  
"I think you’re quite attractive, don’t be ridiculous; but really, I’m getting to the good part, so if you could just please...stop."  
  
"I have an even better idea, how about _**you**_ —" no regrets, Julio plucks the novel from Arthur's hands despite his protests ( _why hadn't he done that in the first place, honestly_ ) and tosses it to the empty bed space beside them, "—stop and pay attention to _me_ ," he leans up and quiets further objections by catching Arthur's lips with his own. He kisses a shuddering sigh out of him slowly coaxing him to relax, to become pliant beneath his pressing fingers, and once they part, Arthur groans in defeat. He glares at the smirk on the tanned face above him.  
  
"Could've let me finish," he grumbles.  
  
" _The lady doth protest too much, methinks_ ," Julio quotes teasingly and nips at Arthur's throat, runs his tongue along hotly.  
  
"Oh, belt up," Arthur grabs the brunet's hips surprising him for a moment and brings them down as he obligingly lifts his own, feeling the heat spread quickly. Julio half groans, half laughs, left breathless in the warm glow.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story, the initial idea for this actually went something like this:
> 
> "What if port did something wrong and then he was in bed all doki doki in England’s direction thinking he’s getting the D, but when he dives to take it, all of a sudden England literally cockblocks with a Shakespeare book.
> 
> “No D for you tonight, I’m reading.” 
> 
> “Are you serious.”
> 
> “Absolutely.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> Aha, thanks for reading!


End file.
